The Forgotten Warrior/Chapter 20
Chapter description :Firestar calls a Clan meeting, and Dovewing looks up from the fresh-kill pile. She can hear the Clan gossiping around her, most of it about Cinderheart being Cinderpelt; she compares this to the rustling of leaves on trees. Dovewing thinks and verbalizes that the meeting will be about WindClan. Ivypool, she notices, is moving awkwardly, leading her to believe the Dark Forest is to blame, since her sister spies there every night to help the Clan in an inevitable battle coming soon. Many other ThunderClan cats come to sit near them. Dovewing mutters that everything seems strange at the moment; Ivypool agrees, and Hazeltail asks if there will be two medicine cats now. They gossip a little longer, but Brackenfur silences them so that Firestar can speak. :The smoky gray she-cat feels a bit of sympathy for Hollyleaf, who is sitting alone, but Cinderheart sits beside the black cat before Dovewing can go sit beside her. Foxleap comments that the odd ones are sticking together and Millie stops him, saying that the two she-cats were best friends and how they have something in common now. A cat behind them tells Millie to join them since she was once a kittypet. Dovewing can't find the source of the whisper, thinking to herself that there are so many rumors and secrets in the Clans. Her eyes then target Ivypool, who is flexing a leg as if to test its strength, confirming it is indeed a Dark Forest injury, promising herself to keep that information secret. :Firestar then announces that Sol has been planning an attack with WindClan, and the Clan is outraged. The cats yowl at him, including the ones that had been listening to Sol while he was in ThunderClan. The tom waits for the worst of the noise to cease before admitting that he isn't surprised at this news. Many cats call for an attack, but Firestar tells them no and that they aren't going to start a fight and will instead wait for WindClan to them. Cats still question the leader, challenging him and brainstorming battle tactics, as well as complaining about Sol's dishonesty. Brambleclaw organizes patrols, sending cats out to the borders and more to block tunnel entrances. :Hollyleaf speaks up, saying that they shouldn't block all of them. A few cats gasp, and Brambleclaw is startled, his fur beginning to fluff up. He calmly asks for her reasons, though. Hollyleaf begins to explain how it's better if WindClan is contained in a small area, but when Brambleclaw asks her which tunnels to block, she calls him over to her. She clears out a piece of ground and starts to show the leader and deputy which ones to block and to use stones instead of sticks. Brambleclaw asks if she will show them fighting techniques, but Spiderleg protests, saying that she shouldn't come back as a warrior, as she might have forgotten everything. Hollyleaf says her skills are plenty sharp as she's been hunting for herself and fighting off rogues and wild animals. Berrynose mutters that her tongue is also still sharp. Brambleclaw reorganizes the patrols and sends Dovewing and Ivypool with Hollyleaf's training group. Characters Major *Hollyleaf }} Minor *Brambleclaw *Ivypool *Foxleap *Hazeltail *Dustpelt *Graystripe *Millie *Mousewhisker *Poppyfrost *Berrynose *Hollyleaf *Brackenfur *Mousefur *Thornclaw *Cloudtail *Birchfall *Sandstorm *Spiderleg }} Mentioned *Cinderpelt *Leafpool *Jayfeather *Sorreltail *Molepaw *Rosepetal *Cherrypaw *Briarlight *Sol *Purdy *Blossomfall *Onestar *Bumblestripe *Brightheart *Toadstep }} Notes and references Category:Omen of the Stars arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:The Forgotten Warrior